Layar Cake
by Smileyishere
Summary: Money. Money made the world go round. Money is what carries you through life. Money is what keeps you living. All he needed was money to help his sister. All he wanted was for her to live. Now in too deep with the wrong crowd, what is he to do? The poison is in his veins, and he needs to find a way to get rid of it. Contains swearing and blood. MaleOC


I don't know why I do this to myself. future me is already cringing at this monstrosity.

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing but a few of my own characters**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-<br>Setto has entered the chat room  
>-<p>

Setto: but?

Ririn: I don't know how to say this, but, I want to meet you

Ririn: you live in Tokyo right?

Setto: yes, I do! It sounds fun :)

Ririn: that's great; ill meet you tomorrow at the Shikansen train station.

Setto: I'll be waiting 0/0

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

It was winter in Tokyo, tufts of snow hid in even the darkest corners of the city. I tugged my coat closer to my torso, the thin fabric only helping to shield my skin from the chilly bite of winter.

I hate winter.

I hate it with a passion.

Snow hung off the spindly trees that lined the lamp lit streets. Did I mention it was dark, because it was darker than Satan's ass. Two months, this girl had me running in circles for two months; two goddamn months!

"Setto-kun?" a small voice called. I spin on the balls of my feet to see a very, very short girl. Her hair cropped to her neck, and clad in a school uniform. Warmth pools in the base of my stomach as a smile reaches my lips.

"Ririn-chan!" I feel my lips split as I smile. A faint trail of pink dusted her cheeks. "We should head somewhere warmer, you must be cold" she seemed to daze off before muttering a quick 'of course'.

I lead her to a small café as the feeling in my stomach becomes unpleasant. Shaking it off, we sit in a small booth, quickly ordering something warm.

"Are you ok Rin-chan? You seem quiet" I ask as we settle down with the drinks.

"Oh no, sorry, I'm just really excited to meet you" she gave a shy smile, a pale pink streak tattooed to her cheeks.

"Am I so handsome that it makes you blush" I send her a cheeky smile, as annoyed tick appears on her head

"You vein bastard"

"That's my Rin-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>2:30am<strong>

The night was cold, my breath hung in the air like smoke. The tips of my fingers slick, as a ruby liquid running down my gloved palms. The aching feeling in my stomach worsening.

"It'll be quick! He said" I grumbled "it's just a stupid teenager, he said". The small bath tub slowly filling with the metallic liquid.

I wrestle with her head; digging my fingers into her eye socket. It was gross…

And squishy

Fucking gross.

It came out with a satisfying pop. Using my thumbs, I wipe away any blood and snip the cord, putting it into a saline solution for preservation.

'_baby can't you see, I'm falling, a gu-_

I pulled out the second one, not bothering to snip the stringy bit and popped it into a separate jar. Quickly ripping my gloves off I fumble with my jeans in search for my mobile

'_so high, can'-_

"hello?" I tested carefully

"Mr Togazashi?" an unfamiliar voice called

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I ask, picking dried blood from my nails.

"We're calling in regards to Sayuri" this piked my interest, wiping a hand on my apron; I stand straighter, with listening intent.

"We want to transfer her to Ikebukuro Hospital, their facilities are more suitable to her needs" she spoke

"Ikebukuro? Sure, give me a date and I'll be packed and in Ikebukuro" slouching again.

"Ahh, you don't want to come in to talk about it?!" she asked, caught off guard

"I have no problems, can you text me the details?"

"ahh, of course" her voice was small

"Thank you"

Now, where was I?

_Corneas, Kidneys, Heart, Lungs, Liver, Pancreas,_

The intestines too much of a bother of take out, harvesting blood is too messy. Human hair can be sold for a reasonable price, so maybe…

_Nah, her hair's too short._

* * *

><p><strong>8pm<strong>

We've eaten, and are on our way to my apartment. Her small hand wrapping around my own.

"Have you heard about the serial kidnappings in Tokyo lately?" I started; She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. She paused to think before replying

"Yeah, it been all over the news" she spoke slowly, as if weighing her options

"Does it scare you? They haven't found any of the missing people" I pressed with no bad intention, yet.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty creepy" she looked uncertain, not completely sure why the topic was brought up.

"Maybe it's a cannibal" I give myself shivers as she looks at me wide eyed as she pales

"I think I should go home now" she stutters, stealing her hand back from mine

"Aaah, sorry for creeping you out, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked, whelp, no going back now.

"No its fine, I'll call a cab" she replied, distancing herself

"I don't think so"

People say to look behind the ugly

I can't stop you from doing that, but I warn you

Behind the ugly

Is something much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying already. I need to find a beta.<strong>

**Sorry, its hella short.**

**my bad.**

**-Smiley**


End file.
